The han dynasty
by DW3 FAN
Summary: Dw3/loz/digimon/pokemon/plus more to come/ next capther up
1. the yellow turbans

Dynasty games  
  
A/n i do not own any charthers.Plus Masterlizardmon,metaldramon,metalraptormon,  
mewthree and mewfour are mine.some of these are real.:)I sugget u play dynasty warriors 3 first   
  
  
  
chapther1 :the han dynasty  
Dw3 fan:In the spiring of the year 184,led by their leader Ganondorf and zhang jiao,followers of the religious  
group known as Ganondorf Turbans rose up in rebellion arcoss the land,thier actions fueled by  
corrpt Han dynasty.  
  
Dw3 fan:This uprising become known as the yellow turban rebellion,due to the  
yellow cloths the followers wore around their heads.The power of the yellow   
Turban knew no boundaries, instantily sperding thoughtout the plains of central china   
  
Dw3 fan:The beleauered Han sent out a call for help arcoss the land to organzie a  
campaign against the yellow Turbans.With hopes of a better future for everybody,  
Brave men and women answered this call of duty.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Wei  
  
  
  
  
M.l(for masterlizardmon):these yellow turbans are no match for us.  
  
  
  
metaldramon:u sure   
  
M.l; yep  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Shu  
  
  
  
  
Mewtwo:so the han need me hey?  
  
  
  
mewthree:yes,clone brother  
  
  
  
mewfour: the commder is nameed He Jin  
  
  
  
ALL:okay!!!!!!  
  
  
  
At Hyrule  
  
  
  
Link:Ganondorf!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sun jian:Yes?  
  
  
  
Huang Gai:It time!!  
  
  
  
Both Link and Sun Jian:Yes  
  
  
  
Will they rise the turbans? find out next time 


	2. the attack

The han dynasty  
  
  
(Dynasty warriors 3 theme goes on)  
  
  
a/n no charthers belong to me.execpt for some...dynasty warriors 3 based  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 the yellow turban countied  
  
  
At the attack  
  
  
Zhang jiao:Go!Ye the children of the yellow turban!!!!!!!  
  
  
Zhang Jiao:where is that guy?  
  
  
TurBAN trooper:He gone somewhere.  
  
  
At the castle  
  
  
He Jin:break the singe of the yellow turban.  
  
  
He Jin:Humble the rebels!!!!!!  
  
  
A/n mewtwo has the green forces,masterlizardmon has the blue forces while Sun Jian has the  
red forces okay  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with zhang Bao  
  
Mewtwo:puny humans.....  
  
Masterlizardon has begin battle with Zhang Jiao  
  
Masterlizardmon:Hmm......  
  
Sun Jian has begin battle with Zhang liang  
  
Sun jian:they joined anginst us.....  
  
  
Masterlizardmon has begin battle with Yan Zheng  
  
  
Masterlizardmon:Destroy them!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Mewtwo's troop has defeated Gao sheng's troop!  
  
  
Mewtwo:that was easy....  
  
  
Mewthree:except there still Zhang bao left!  
  
A/nthis is what when you deafted a gereral!  
  
  
He JIn:We must fight well!  
  
  
He Jin's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Mewtwo's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Shows  
  
  
zhang Bao:You flaming idots!Take This!  
  
  
Lu zhi:What?!  
  
  
See Bloders  
  
Lu Zhi:Oh crap!  
  
  
runs  
  
  
Zhang Bao is droping boulders near the east gate with his magic!  
  
  
Mewtwo:How?!  
  
  
masterlizard has begin battle with Zhang bao  
  
  
Masterlizardmon:Damn it!  
  
  
He jin Has begin battle with Zhang Jiao!  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin Battle with Yan zheng!  
  
  
Mewtwo:You can't defeat us!  
  
  
metaldramon's troop has defeated Sun Zhong's troop!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon:good work,metaldramon!  
  
  
metaldramon:no probelm  
  
  
masterlizardmon's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
  
He jin's force morale is droping!  
  
  
He Jin:who did that?!  
  
  
Unknown to All han forces, a shdow appeared.  
  
  
Zhang liang's force morale is droping!  
  
  
Zhang Bao's force morale is droping!  
  
  
Shows mewtwo's troop going up  
  
  
Zhang Bao:fell the power of my magic!!!!!  
  
  
Mewthree:boulders!  
  
  
mewfour:Oh no!(uses phsihc)  
  
  
Mewfour:let's go!  
  
  
mewthree:all right.  
  
  
zhang bao's force morale is droping!  
  
  
Huangfu Song has begin battle with zhang Jiao!  
  
  
He Jin has begin battle with Zhang Liang  
  
  
He jin:Hm,anther army.......  
  
  
Zhang Jiao:How such of you hope to satnd aginst me!(tepolts)  
  
  
Mewthree's troop has defeated zHang Bao's troop!  
  
  
Mewtwo:Mewthree and mewfour have done it!  
  
  
????:stop right there, mewtwo!  
  
  
Mewtwo:What?(Sees zhang Jiao)  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with zhang jiao!  
  
  
Zhang bao's force is dystroyed!  
  
  
Mewtwo's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Zhang liang's force morale is droping!  
  
  
shows zhang liang and troops  
  
  
Zhang liang:Behold!Ha!  
  
  
Zhang liang has frozen the river with his magic!  
  
  
SUn Jian:no!what the?  
  
  
Link has mestrouy disappered  
  
a/n he an officer of sun jian for the time  
  
  
He Jin has begin battle with He Yi!  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with He Yi!  
  
Mewtwo:Kill them all!  
  
  
Zhang jiao:(sees mewtwo)I shall pushinsh all those who dey hevehen's will!  
  
  
Mewtwo:suit yourself!  
  
  
Charge at each other.  
  
  
Yan zheng's force morale is droping!  
  
  
Enemy forces have entered the castle!  
  
  
Zhang jiao:When all else fails,attack(tepolts before mewtwo can see him):(  
  
  
Mewtwo:Now you shall die!HHHh.....  
  
  
metalraptormon's troop has defeated Yan zheng's troop!  
  
  
metalraptormon:your,too easy!  
  
  
Zhu Jun:we must fight well!  
  
  
Yan zheng's force has been dystroyed!  
  
  
Zhu jun's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Mewtwo's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
  
Mewtwo's troop has defeated Zhang jiao's troop!  
  
  
Mewtwo's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
a/n masterlizardmon and mewtwo morale is eight!  
  
  
Zhang jiao's unit has appeared on the north coast!  
  
  
Huangfu Song has begin battle with Guan hai!  
  
  
Huangfu Song has begin battle with He Yi!  
  
  
Sun Jian has begin battle with Pei Yuan Shao!  
  
  
Sun Jian:We will stop them dead!  
  
  
all turbans have increase thier morale!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon has begin battle with zhang man Cheng!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon:Cursh thier forces!  
  
  
Dramon has defeated Bo zhang's troop!  
  
  
dramon:let yourslef do the talking!  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with Zhang man Cheng!  
  
  
Mewtwo:don't let them win!  
  
  
Sun Jian's force morale is droping!  
  
  
Zhang Man Cheng's force morale is droping!  
  
  
metaldramon's troop has defeated Zhang Man Cheng's troop!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:don't fall behind,metaldramon!  
  
  
metaldramon:those guys are reficements!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:Drat!!!!!  
  
  
Will they ever win?and where in the world did Link GO?Find out in the   
next chapter! 


	3. the attack and the unknown

The han dynasty  
  
  
Capther 3 yellow turban countied part3  
  
  
Dw3 fan:see first chapter  
  
  
Dw3 fan:Last time on the han dynasty.the yellow turbans were attacking the   
castlie.let see what up to......  
  
  
masterlizardmon:damn you, athour because you send those refirements at us!  
  
  
me:so? I give you more money!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:deal!  
  
  
me:now let get back to the yellow turban rebellion!  
  
  
Back at you know where(a/n i wont tell you)  
  
  
????:see what i mean?  
  
  
????:yes,i do!  
  
  
????: okay  
  
  
back at the attack  
  
  
masterlizardmon:whoa!  
  
  
Huangfu song's force is in trouble!  
  
  
Huangfu song:I'm doomed.......  
  
  
huangfu song:and we can't hod them.......  
  
  
he jin's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
Dramon:we need to get there so.....  
  
  
Dramon:dra forcer  
  
  
sped off!  
  
  
He Jin has begin battle Guan hai!  
  
  
dramon:there you are!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:wait....  
  
  
dramon's troop has defeated zhao Hong's troop!  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with zhang liang!  
  
  
Mewtwo:You are indots!  
  
  
Zou jing's troop has been scattered by pei yuan shao's troop!  
  
  
Pei yuan shao: ha ha!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:there is always bumbs in the way.  
  
  
????: but as not as you!  
  
  
a mystoic force has attack masterlizardmon  
  
  
masterlizardmon has begin battle with ????  
  
  
masterlizardmon: you think you can destroyed that easyliy?  
  
  
He jin's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
Pei yuan shao's force's morale is increasing!  
  
  
mewtwo's troop has defeated ma yuan yi's troop!  
  
  
masterlizardmon has being battle with he yi!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:Punish them!  
  
  
Huangfu song's force is in trouble!  
  
  
masterlizardmon's troop has defeated ????'s troop!  
  
  
Masterlizardmon: i think that was a she?  
  
  
metaldramon:no time that no, let's Go!  
  
  
masterlizardmon has begin battle with Guan hai!  
  
  
Guan Hai:A powerful ememy.......  
  
  
masterlizardmon: you bet it,slimeball!  
  
  
Dramon's troop has defeated Pei yuan shao's troop!  
  
  
Huangfu song: We must fight well!  
  
  
Pei yuan shao's force has been destroyed!  
  
  
Sun jian's force morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
zhang liang's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
Mewtwo has begin battle with guan hai  
  
  
mewtwo:Losers!  
  
  
guan hai: nO!  
  
  
mewfour's troop has defeated guan hai's troop!  
  
  
Mewtwo:don't get behind,Clone bro!  
  
  
a/n just made up  
  
  
Guan hai's force has been destroyed!  
  
  
He jin's force's morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
huangfu song's force's morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
huangfu song's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
huangfu song: what the heck?!  
  
  
Mewthree's troop has defeated zhang liang's troop!  
  
  
Every officer is pulling back!  
  
  
Sun jian:Phew!that was a good fight!  
  
  
Mewtwo:no more pity humans to talk about.  
  
  
masterlizardmon:yes! my plan work pecuert!  
  
  
Zhang liang's force has been destroyed!  
  
  
huangfu song's force's morale is skyrocketing!  
  
  
Zhang Jiao's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
zhu jun has begin battle with Zhang jiao!  
  
  
Lu zhi has begin battle with zhang Jiao!  
  
  
zhang jiao's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
zhang jiao's force's morale is droping!  
  
  
everybody meet him for final battle.  
  
  
zhang jiao:you indots!  
  
  
masterlizardmon:how come?  
  
  
before zhang jiao said anything,evevybody slash at him.:)  
  
  
Zhang jiao:though my body may die,my sprit will live forever!  
  
  
Mewtwo:what victory to us!  
  
  
sun jian: athour!  
  
  
Me:(sleeps)  
  
  
on that night,  
  
  
metaldramon:what wrong?  
  
  
masterlizardmon:i just can't figure it out.  
  
  
What is masterlizardmon thinking?who is this warrior?find in the Han dynasty! 


End file.
